


I don't Hate Myself (that much)

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé is Good, Crack, F/M, Im bad at writing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is So Done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Little Shit, Marinette is an icon, Marinette is bi, Supportive Chloe, crackfic, everyone assumes things, marinette supports Ladybug thank you very much, theyre wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Chat Noir thinks it's a rivalry, Rena Rouge thinks it's jealousy, and Carapace doesn't understand why the coolest, (2nd coolest after Alya), girl he knows can't get a chance to fight alongside heroes.Even Chloé, Marinette's supposed nemesis is a fan of Marinette joining the team.And its not like Ladybug can just explain why exactly Marinette can't have a miraculous
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 48
Kudos: 899





	I don't Hate Myself (that much)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't you know? Ladybug and Marinette don't get along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529424) by [therealjanebingley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealjanebingley/pseuds/therealjanebingley). 
  * Inspired by [œuf ouch owie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450116) by [ominousunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousunflower/pseuds/ominousunflower). 



> Go read both of the works that inspired this. They inspired it in two very different ways but I love both of them

When Chat Noir first suggested that Ladybug give Marinette the mouse miraculous permanently, she thought it was a joke or something.

The universe had to be playing a prank on her, right?

"...Look, I know she revealed her identity, but that was just to me. I can keep a secret."

Ladybug sighed. "Chat, you know the rules."

"You let Chloé keep her miraculous."

"That's different."

"Is it?"

"Well, yeah." Ladybug crossed her arms. For one thing, Marinette already had a miraculous. It was literally impossible for her to be Ladybug and Multimouse at the same time, (at least without the help of Trixx). 

"Maybe the mouse miraculous isn't right for her, but I think she's right for this team."

"Chat, that's sweet, but-" Ladybug didn't know what to say. 

"But what? You're the guardian. You make the rules now."

"I'm not giving Marinette a miraculous."

...

The next time he brought it up, it was probably Ladybug's fault.

She started the conversation, after all. "I think we need to build up the team, and I want you to have some input."

"You want my input?" He looked surprised, as if she operated solo. They were a team. 

"Of course. We're partners. I was thinking that we should make Aspik a full time hero, but after the egg incident," they both shuddered, "that is completely up for debate."

"I can't work with Aspik." Chat shrugged. "If we want the snake miraculous, you could consider making Viperion a full time hero-"

"I thought about that, but he's busy, with university."

Chat jumped up. "Well, we could always bring in Multimouse."

Ladybug tried to shut that idea down immediately. "No. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Marinette is amazing. She's brave. She stands up to bullies and that one time she was Multimouse, it was so badass. And with Evillustrator? She's an icon."

"Whoa. I didn't realize you admired her so much."

"She's incredible."

"Okay."

"I mean. She's got it all. Brains, brawns, beauty, baking. She's my ideal woman."

"What?"

"What?"

"Chat," Ladybug blushed, "do you have a crush on Marinette?"

"Huh." He blinked. "Maybe I do."

"Well, I still don't think we can-"

"She's literally perfect for this Ladybug. Believe me. I've thought about this a lot."

"I'm sure you have...."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I-" Ladybug shook her head. "Is that what this is about? You think I don't trust you?"

"Well, kinda."

"Chat." She placed an arm on his shoulder. "Of course I trust you. If you had literally any other person then I would allow it."

"So it's not me, you have some problem with Marinette?"

"You could say that." 

"What is it? Ladybug, other than you, Marinette is literally my favorite person. She may be clumsy, but she's kind and smart."

"Its. Its personal." Ladybug sighed. "We can give anyone else a Miraculous."

"Nino Lahiffe?"

"Uhhh-"

"Alya Cesaire?"

"I-" its not like she could just expose all of the other heroes, right? Or did he have a right to know? 

It was definitely some tricky territory she was in.

"What?" Chat crossed his arms. "You have problems with them too?"

"No. No, not at all." Ladybug waved her arms. "I just know Alya is busy with the Ladyblog, and Nino is always working on music-"

"I'm sure if we asked them-"

"I just don't want to be a burden."

"What if we give Lila a miraculous."

Ladybug blinked. "That... that was a joke, right?"

"Yeah. Eww. Can you imagine Lila with a miraculous?"

"She'd be worse than Chloé was at first."

Ladybug thought the conversation was over.

...

The next time it was brought up was with the whole team.

Chat, Rena, Carapace and Queen Bee were all trying to convince Ladybug to give herself a miraculous.

And she didn't know how to say no.

"I'm just saying," she pointed out, "Marinette is pretty clumsy."

"If you got to know her," Chloé (Queen Bee) shrugged, "you'd know how careful she is."

"I thought you hated Marinette?" Everyone turned to Chloé.

"Don't ever tell her this, she'd get a big head. I have mad respect for her. She's nice, even when she hates someone. And, as annoying as it is, she always speaks up for what she thinks is right."

"But she's clumsy."

"Actually," Chat Noir spoke up, "when we fought Evillustrator, she didn't trip over anything."

"Yeah, she's only clumsy when she's nervous. Usually that girl has some mad attention to detail."

"She's a totally awesome dudette." 

"Honestly, its ridiculous that she hasn't already-"

Ladybug snapped to get their attention. "Guys, I get that you all like Marinette, but she can't have a miraculous." 

"Why not?"

"Just,"Ladybug crossed her arms. "For personal reasons, I will not be giving Marinette a miraculous."

That was the end of conversation.

Except it wasn't.

Ladybug briefly considered asking Rena to make an illusion of Multimouse, just once to make Chat happy, but decided that wasn't the best idea.

Especially after Rena had tried to make an illusion of Aspik, and it had gone a little (aka a lot) haywire.

Ladybug really didn't need to see herself explode, it was terrifying enough to see someone else dissolve into an egg yolk.

...

The next time it was brought up was in school.

Alya just looked at Marinette. "What do you think of Ladybug?"

Marinette was caught off-guard. "I think she's a hero."

"Yeah, but you're more of a Chat Noir person, right?"

"I just think he doesn't get enough recognition."

"And you aren't a fan of Ladynoir."

"It'll happen if it happens. We shouldn't push people into relationships."

"Well, Ladybug would disagree."

"What do you mean?"

"Ladybug locked me in a cage with Nino. That's how we got together."

"Oh..right. of course she did." Marinette facepalmed.

"What is that supposed t o mean?"

"I don't know. I just think that Ladybug might be a little overhyped."

"Girl, she needs more hype."

"If you say do."

...

Marinette had similar conversations with Adrien and Nino, where Adrien practically confessed his love for Ladybug and Nino called her a "cool dudette," before having a talk with Chloe.

Chloe sat down next to Marinette in the library. "Marinette, you're like, kinda gay, right?"

Marinette set down the book she was reading. "Bi, but continue."

"How did you know?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. What made you realize?"

"Are you asking me for advice?"

"Yeah, but don't let it go to your head."

"Wow." Marinette scratched the back of her neck. "I think I always kinda knew. I mean, guys are hot, but girls are pretty, you know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Chloe winked. "I realized I liked girls the first time I saw Ladybug."

Marinette choked on her water. "Ladybug?"

"Yeah. She's pretty hot, right?"

"Maybe? She's not my type."

"She's Ladybug. She's everyone's type, like Zendaya."

"I don't-"

"You can't tell me you've never thought about what it would be like to date Ladybug."

Marinette deadpanned. "I can honestly say I've never considered it." The universe had to be messing with her. That was the only explanation.

"Not once?" Chloe looked taken aback. "I'm sure if you got to know her-"

"Never. I have thought about Chat Noir-"

"We're talking about Ladybug."

"I thought we were talking about my bi-wakening?"

"Same thing."

"Its really not." Marinette mumbled.

...

Back and forth, for weeks.

Alya would say something, as Marinette's best friend.

Nino would agree.

Chloé would also agree.

It was unending.

Chat would say something about Marinette, and then Adrien would say a similar thing about Ladybug.

That one didn't make sense. At least the others were actually members of the team. Adrien, apparently, just really liked Ladybug.

...

The rest of the team was convinced that Ladybug and Marinette were bigger rivals. Or enemies for some reason.

She had heard a few ideas, about why.

But honestly, it wasn't until Marinette caught Alya writing fan fiction that she broke.

"What is this?" She snatched Alya's phone out of her hands.

"Its-" Alya at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Can I lie?"

"No. I can read."

"Fine. Its a slowburn, enemies to lovers."

"Alya I don't speak writer."

"Its a fanfic about you and Ladybug."

"What?"

"I know you guys like hate each other, but if you got to know each other, you'd be great together."

Marinette lost it.

"Sorry." Alya was red. "I shouldn't have written it."

Marinette was still laughing.

"I Won't do it again."

Finally, Marinette regained her ability to breathe. "You think I hate Ladybug?"

"Yeah. That's why she won't give you a miraculous."

"Alya."

"What?"

"Ladybug won't give me a miraculous because I am Ladybug."

You could've heard a pen drop.

Chloé stared. "You better say 'psych' right now."

"Its not a joke."

"I love you m'lady. And I love Marinette." Adrien turned around and gave her a lovesick smile. "I'm so glad that you don't hate yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uhh let me know what you think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In blood and agony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544640) by [bugaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo)




End file.
